¿Y si no hay mañana?
by Angie Anderson
Summary: Una amenaza, logra que los guerreros formen una alianza, pero las cosas no salieron como ellos pensaron, es momento de buscar la luz de la esperanza, por que solo con ella lograran traer de nuevo a la vida a sus amigos, Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Hola, esta es el primer fanfic que escribo así que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo y espero sus Reviews, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, las situaciones son obra de mi imaginacion. 

Este es un Crosorveer (Así se escribe?) entre Varios Animes 

Y si no hay Mañana?

Prologo

Lagrimas que no terminan

La ultima gota de lluvia cayo sobre sus cuerpos, pero ninguna de ellos parecia estar con viva, sus respiraciones eran casi inperseptibles. 

La piel estaba palida, casi azulosa debido al frio que asotaba lo que alguna vez una hermosa ciudad, la batalla que habian llevado a cabo aquellos valerosos guerros, habia llegado a su fin, la sangre se encontraba en todas partes, parecia ser que todo todo habia acabado.... 

De la luz la oscuridad, de la oscuridad el silencio y del silencio la soledad, la soledad, la soledad era lo que la habia empujado hasta esas Circunstancias, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba en Blanco, sin embargo sentia dolor, un enorme dolor que recorria su cuerpo y su interior, abrio los ojos para encontrarse con otros que la miraban fijamente. 

-"Que paso?"-Pregunto con voz cansada, apoagada tan diferente a la que le pertenecia 

-"Todo termino, todo esta acabado, no hay nada solo...- 

-"El fuego"- completo ella viendo la completa destruccion de la ciudad lo unico que quedaban eran ruinas, los edificios habian sido reducidos a polvo, las calles estaban cubiertas de los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes, muchos de ellos tenian una extraña marca en la frente y los ojos en blanco... Todo habia terminado 

-"No pudimos protejerlos"- dijo mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y surcaban su rostro 

-"Eso no es verdad Serena, mientras tengamos vida, tendremos una segunda oportunidad"- La voz de Lucy la gurrera del fuego intentaba sonar animada 

-"Pero todos estan muertos,... Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei,, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Mei, Anais, Marina, Darien"- La chica lloro con más desesperacion aun, aferrandose al cuello de la pelirroja quien reprimia tambien sus lagrimas, aun que no por mucho tiempo, por que ella tambien empezo a llorar, recordando como habia empezado... Todo 

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que me amnden sus reviews, por que de verdad me darian muchos animos, soy nueva en fanfiction.net, así que me encantaria contar con su apoyo. 


	2. Silencio

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un Review la verdad es que me animaron a escribir este nuevo capitulo, me gustaría que ustedes me mandaran sus opiniones para poder mejorar; y ahora contesto sus comentarios. 

Y si no hay Mañana?

Capitulo 1

Silencio

Sus ojos observaron la devastación que había acontecido en la ciudad, no podía creer que eso había pasado en las ultimas 24 horas, era completamente incomprensible, se sentía tan sola, tan tonta. 

Observo a su pelirroja compañera, quien se encontraba buscado entre los escombros algún rastro de vida, al observarla se sintió aun más inútil, ella no podía hacer más que llorar, tenia que estar ayudando a Lucy y en lugar de eso, se encontraba ahí, llorando por lo que había pasado, se levanto lentamente, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, estaba agotada, verdaderamente le habían dado la paliza de su vida. 

Se llevo la mano a su costado, donde un dolor sordo la invadía, cerro los ojos lentamente, intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazan con caer. 

-"No deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo, estas herida"- dijo Lucy llegando junto a ella 

-"Tu también lo estas"- dijo la rubia mirando a la chica 

-"No tanto como tu"- La pelirroja miro a la chica, -"Mi armadura me protege, tu no tenias nada que te protegiera"- Informo 

-"El cristal de plata no responde"- Informo la rubia levantando el Cristal que antes estaba lleno de brillo y que ahora solo se veía como una esfera de cristal 

-"No ocupaste todo su poder verdad?"- Pregunto la pelirroja 

-"Si lo hubiera hecho, estaría muerta"- informo la chica encogiéndose de hombros 

-"Por eso ellas se oponían a que lo usaras?"- Pregunto la chica pensativa 

-"Si"- susurro la chica 

-"Me cuesta trabajo imaginar que tu eres una princesa"- Dijo la pelirroja mirando atentamente a la rubia. -"Me cuesta trabajo imaginarte como la futura reina"- comento con una sonrisa melancólica 

-"Yo tampoco podía imaginarme como una reina, aun que creo que ahora no pasara"- dijo bajando la vista hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando no llorar de nuevo, no quería llorar otra vez. 

-"Aun podemos hacer mucho"- dijo la pelirroja levantando la vista al cielo 

Serena la observo en silencio, no sabia que era lo que harían para hacerlo 

-"No hay muchos sobrevivientes"- Dijo la rubia observando el lugar improvisado donde Lucy había puesto a las personas que aun respiraban 

-"Podemos Salvarlas"- Dijo una voz tras ellas, ellas giraron rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre en una túnica blanca que las miraba con comprensión 

-!"Quien Eres?"- Pregunto la guerrera del fuego adoptando una pose de batalla aun cuando carecía de su armadura, por que el cristal en su guante se había roto en la batalla 

-"Proponerles un trato"- Dijo el hombre sin malicia en las pupilas 

-"Que clase de trato?"- Pregunto la rubia 

- Desde hace mucho tiempo, estamos reclutando guerreros con potencial, y venimos a invitarlas a entrar a nuestro grupo"- 

Ambas chicas se miraron, sin comprender 

-"Rachiel"- dijo el hombre, ambas chicas se quedaron rígidas, ese era el nombre del que había eliminado a sus amigas -"Era un traidor, nosotros veníamos rumbo a su planeta para atraparlo, pero nos encontramos conque ya fue derrotado"- 

Se miraron de nuevo, recordando todo lo que habían sacrificado para que eso pasara, lo habían derrotado pero muchas personas habían muerto y los guerreros también habían caído 

-"Que tiene que ver eso con nosotras"- Pregunto la rubia 

-"Rachiel, era un guerrero de clase alta, para que haya sido destruido tendría que haber peleado con más guerreros de clase alta, pero según nuestros informes los guerreros de la tierra, no podrían destruirlos, así que si lo hicieron significa que ustedes están calificadas para entrar a nuestro grupo"- 

-"Que ganaríamos?"- Pregunto la pelirroja, después de todo talvez esa era una buena opción. 

-"Ustedes, Ustedes ganarían la vida de sus amigos caídos en batalla"- dijo el Hombre 

-"Tiene que estar mintiendo, como podrían hacer eso?"- Pregunto la rubia 

-"No miento"- dijo el hombre caminando hacia el cuerpo de una niña, y poniendo la mano en su pecho, la niña empezó a toser y abrió los ojos, ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas -"Si deciden entrar a nuestro grupo, reviviremos a sus amigas"- 

-"Que tenemos que hacer?"- Pregunto Lucy 

-"Lo único que tienen que hacer es recuperar algo que Rachiel nos robo y que antes de su muerte logro mandar a algún otro lado"- dijo el hombre 

-"Que es?"- Pregunto la rubia 

-"Una esfera conocida como la "Luz de la esperanza"- Serena abrió mucho los ojos ante ese nombre 

-"Que nos garantiza que revivirán a nuestros amigos?"- Pregunto Lucy sin notar el sobresalto de la rubia 

-"Tienen nuestra palabra"- dijo el hombre -"Aceptan, nuestro trato"- dijo estirando la mano hacia ellas 

-"Acepto"- dijo Lucy tomando la mano del hombre, inmediatamente todas sus heridas se cerraron y su armadura volvió a su mano y la esfera de su guante brillaba más que nunca 

-"Que dices tu?"- Pregunto el hombre a la rubia, ella entre cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, no tenia más que perder, también le dio la mano al hombre y el cristal de plata brillo al mismo tiempo que su traje como la Princesa Serenity la envolvía. 

El poder del cristal levanto los escombros y las personas que habían caído se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado, era como si la pelea que se había llevado acabo en ese lugar jamas hubiera existido, Lucy y Serena observaron con aprensión los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos. 

-"Ellos no despertaran hasta que ustedes consigan lo que les dijo"- Dijo tomándolas del hombro y desapareciendo con ellas, al mismo tiempo que los guerreros abrían los ojos y se incorporaban. 

-"Serena"- Grito la Sailor del Amor una vez en pie 

-"Esto es muy raro, hay demasiado silencio"- dijo la Sailor más inteligente, mientras miraba por su computadora las señales que esta captaba 

-"Las estabamos esperando"- dijeron unas voces tras ellas, ellas se giraron rápidamente, para encontrar a dos mujeres vestidas de negro, quienes sonreían, y al momento de tronar las dedos, todo volvía a ser como era antes, la ciudad destruida y las cuerpos de las personas 

-"Pero que es lo que pasa?"- Pregunto Sakura abrazándose a su novio 

-"Ustedes estaban dentro de una ilusión y nosotras las liberamos"- dijo una de ellas 

-"Por que?"- Pregunto Anais, mirando a su alrededor 

-"Sus amigas han muerto y para que puedan volver a la vida necesitan buscar el "Poder de la esperanza"- Todas las Sailor se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre 

-"Por que tendríamos que creerte?"- Pregunto la Sailor del viento 

-"Por que no tienen otra opción"- dijeron ambas mujeres en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa 

-"Este es el inicio de una guerra"- dijo una de ellas, sobresaltando a todos, acababan de salir de una batalla 

**Notas de la autora**

Un capitulo más, me siento verdaderamente feliz por el, espero que les gustara y aun faltan más cosas y se aclarara quienes son ese hombre y estas mujeres y por que le dijeron eso a los guerreros. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Hola, me hizo mucha ilusion tu review, la verdad es que me hizo muy feliz fuiste mi primer Review, espero que este capitulo te guste y que haya logrado que se entienda, muchas gracias por tu comentario 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Leere atentamente tus fics, la verdad es que creo ya lei uno solo que aun no era miembro de FF.net muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ese de Sakura es donde viajan a Hogwarts no?. 

**Cleffo**


End file.
